Cruella De Vil
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: Cruella De Vil tiene un nuevo nombre y Marcello Vargas se encargara de que esa araña despiadada, aquella bestia inhumana, esa dama de hielo...sea su novia...aunque tal vez le lleve al hospital...


Cruella De Vil*

_Cuídense__ de Cruella De Vil_

_Cruella De Vil_

_Cruella De Vil_

_Si ella no te asusta_

_No hay mal que lo __hará_

_Verla a ella es tomar un descanso repentino_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

Caminaba tranquilo a su nuevo trabajo listo y dispuesto a servirle ala compañía de modas _Bonnefoy, _era casi un milagro que de entre todos, entre casi 200 personas que llenaron la ficha ansiosos de adquirir su puesto, justamente el lo haya ganado, sentía que chillaría de la alegría...pero obviamente no lo haría a media calle...bueno, que mas da...después de montar el ridículo en plena vía publica, corrió alegre hacia su nuevo trabajo, era emocionante que de entre tanta gente el haya salido vencedor...tenia ganas de burlarse de los que fallaron...pero también se postularon señoritas y como buen italiano, no podía hacer eso, mejor, iba a consolarlas haciendo gala de su sangre italiana como sus hermanos...aunque no comprendía lo que le habían dicho esta mañana.

_Flash back:_

_Después__ de presenciar como el mayor de los tres le había escupido todo el vino de la boca en la cara, y ver a su otro hermano aplicarse el mismo la técnica de primeros auxilio ante ahogamientos por estar anteriormente comiendo pan dulce. Se limpio la cara con un pañuelo sin cambiar su expresión de desconcierto, solo les había dicho que había conseguido trabajo en la compañía de modas Bonnefoy y de la nada sus hermanos ya lo estaban mirando como si le hubiera salido una cabeza extra._

_-¿Q-que dij-jiste?-pudo articular el italiano mayor aun con restos de vino en su boca y barbilla._

_-Que conseguí trabajo en la compañía de modas Bonnefoy._

_-¡Oh, dio mio!-Feliciano se agarro la cabeza empezando a caminar por toda la sala._

_-¿Dije algo malo?-pregunto viendo a Lovino mirarlo serio pero con un toque de preocupación en sus ojos._

_-Marcello...¿te das cuenta de en donde vas a trabajar?_

_-Si, en la compa..._

_-¡No me refiero a eso!-le interrumpió parándose repentinamente._

_-D-de acuer..._

_-¡Nuestro pobre fratello!-de la nada ya tenia Feliciano abrazándolo por la espalda mientras lloraba a cantaros._

_-N-no entiendo._

_-¡Por supuesto que no!-le volvió a gritar Lovino mirándolo como si le hubiera dicho que era gay...aunque el no lo era pero sus hermanos si...hasta tenían novios._

_-¡No comprendo!-dijo ya sintiéndose menos por no saber lo que pasaba._

_Feliciano miro preocupado a su gemelo mayor que le devolvio la mirada asintiendo, acto seguido, ambos se sentaron en un sillón frente a Marcello mirándolo serio...oh, no, ya sabia lo que se avecinaba...los cambios del cuerpo en un hombre...sus padres antes de morir habían tenido esa platica con ambos gemelos cuando el era un pequeño niño, no había entendido por que sus padres le dijeron que esperara en el cuarto de sus hermanos y después de una hora, los vio entrar con los ojos bien abiertos y cara de traumados, les quiso preguntar pero ellos solo le acariciaron la cabeza y le dijeron que era muy pequeño y lo protegerían de la pubertad._

_...esperaba que no fuera eso..._

_-Fratello...queremos hablar contigo acerca de tu trabajo..._

_¡Seh, había un dios y lo amaba!...¡Adiós pubertad!...aunque ya tenia 21 y su pubertad había pasado hace mucho..._

_-Veras...el novio de fratello, Antonio, es uno de los mejores amigo del dueño de la compañía Bonnefoy._

_-¿Quiere decir que no entre por ser el mejor?_

_-N-no-Lovino miro nervioso a otro lado...seguramente no era nada._

_-Francis Bonnefoy tiene una hermana pequeña...Monique Bonnefoy-Feliciano tembló al mencionarla...que raro._

_-¿Y luego?_

_-Escucha con atención lo que diremos-le dijo el gemelo mayor mirandolo muy serio._

_-Claro._

_-...Monique Bonnefoy es conocida como Cruella De Vil..._

_Fin del flash back:_

Todavía no comprendía a que se referían sus hermanos, ¿como una dama con un nombre tan dulce podían llamarla Cruella De Vil?...se debía estar loco para llamarla así...claro que todavía no la conocía pero ansiaba hacerlo...sin saber que luego se arrepentiría de conocer...a Cruella De Vil.

_La curvatura de sus labios_

_El hielo en su mirada_

_Todos los niños inocentes estén bien advertidos_

_Ella es como una araña esperando a matar_

_Cuídense__ de Cruella De Vil_

Finalmente había llegado, estaba al pie de la entrada del edificio _Bonnefoy_, sin esperar mas, entro con su resplandeciente sonrisa guiñándoles el ojo a cada dama que se encontraba por el camino y ellas le devolvían el guiño con una risita adorable, perfecto, era todo un galán, llego con la secretaria principal y le pidió que le dijera donde seria su puesto de trabajo, la mujer le sonrió algo sonrojada por el encantador italiano y le dijo que en la ultima planta, pero antes de ponerse a trabajar, el dueño de la compañía deseaba verlo, sin esperar un segundo mas, le mando un ultimo halago ala secretaria y tomo el elevador hacia el ultimo piso que era la oficina del dueño y presidente de la mas famosa compañía de modas.

Estaba mas que emocionado...sentía que le reventarían las tripas de la alegría...ugh, mejor no, que asco...quedémonos con que estaba emocionado y ya.

El elevador de detuvo y la puerta se abrió, salio dando vueltas casi flotando hasta tocar una gran puerta que decía _"Mr. Francis Bonnefoy" _mas abajo había otra placa que decía _"Pero si eres mi lindo Matty, pasa sin preguntar...te estaré esperando pequeño" _...no sabia que decir...bueno, nadie es normal. Así que espero unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió sola y dentro de la oficina pudo ver que era lo mas elegante que sus ojos habían visto...dios, sentía que hasta podía comer sobre el suelo...tal vez algún día lo haría...sobre una gran silla giratoria color roja, estaba el dueño y señor de esa lujosa compañía...Francis Bonnefoy...quiso chillar como quinciañera en su fiesta pero se detuvo desconcertado al ver que otras dos sillas iguales pero mas pequeñas se daban vuelta mostrando a...¿Antonio?...¿el novio de su hermano?...oh, claro, ya recordaba lo que le habían dicho sus hermanos, y en la otra silla estaba el ultimo integrante que faltaba para completar al "Bad Touch Trio", Gilbert Beilschmidt.

-¡Marcello!-Antonio se paro de su lugar lanzándose alegre sobre el y abrazandolo con cariño.

-¡Pequeño italiano!-le saludo el albino sonriendole con su típica sonrisa...esa que te decía "Tengo un celular del año tamaño cuaderno y tu no"._  
_

-Buenos días, ¿Francis querías hablar conmigo?

-¡Claro, pero no me digas señor Francis, solo dime Francis!-le dijo el rubio invitándolo a sentarse.

-Eso hice.

-Marcello Vargas...¡Seras mi asistente personal!-le soltó alegre también lanzándose a abrazarlo.

-¡¿QUE?!-oh, dios, pensó que solo seria un secretario mas, pero no, seria el asistente/secretario principal de la compañía...se desmayaría en tres segundos.

Gilbert miraba como tanto español como francés abrazaban con cariño a un desmayado italiano...se sentía excluido.

-Bueno, que mas da-también se lanzo a darle cariño al inconsciente italiano.

De pronto se escucho un gran portazo que despertó al italiano y capto la atención de los tres amigos dirigiendo la vista ala puerta...había llegado...en la puerta se veía a una mujer de apariencia delicada, pero con un toque autoritario, tenia un gran abrigo largo de color rosa, el cabello trenzado por un lado con lentes y botas, cabello rubio caramelo y ojos azules como Francis...Monique Bonnefoy...la mujer que le robo el corazón al italiano a primera vista.

En menos de un segundo, Marcello ya estaba enfrente de la hermosa dama dispuesto a darle la bienvenida a tan hermosa diosa.

-_Signorina, _mi nombre es Marcello Vargas, pero pronto se sabrá mi nombre de memoria hermosa dama-tomo delicadamente la mano de la oji azul que lo miraba sin ninguna expresión, se incoo dándole un beso en la mano ala joven ignorando los chillidos espantados de los tres amigos.

-...

_¡Plaff!_

...

Marcello tenia la vista perdida pero con los ojos bien abiertos mirando hacia un lado de la habitacion, no era por que quisiera, si no que "alguien" le habia propinado lo que penso que una dama jamas haria, estaba mas que atonito.

-¡Oh, por dios, le deformaron la cara!-chillo Antonio fingiendo lagrimas y agarrándose la cara.

-Nah, sigue igual-le contesto el oji rojo echándole una rápida vista ala cara del italiano.

-Igual, pero con una mano marcada al rojo vivo en su mejilla-hablo el que faltaba.

-¿Eso se cura?...por que todavía tengo la mano marcada de mi Lovi.

Marcello regreso ala normalidad llevando su mano a su adolorida mejilla, miro de nuevo ala bella mujer que ahora se limpiaba las manos con gel anti-bacterial con una clara expresión de molestia.

-Monique Bonnefoy.

Claro, acababa de conocer...a Cruella De Vil.

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_Si ella no te asusta_

_No hay mal que lo __hará_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_Verla a ella es tomar un descanso repentino_

_Cruella De Vil_

-¡Monique, abofeteaste a mi secretario!-chillo el rubio.

-_Frére..._la próxima vez que vea tu puerta con esa placa de abajo...la rompo de una patada-hablo la rubia caramelo con tanta seriedad.

-¡¿P-por que?!

-Matthew no esta para soportar tus barbaridades-la mujer de lentes se sentó en el asiento principal, osea en el de su hermano.

-¡Pero así mi Matty no sabrá que lo espero!-lloriqueo el francés tirándose al suelo.

-Al menos es mejor que su anterior placa-opino el español.

-Claro que lo es, ¿quien querría leer "Aunque si eres una bella persona, te doy hasta mi llave de cuarto y mi Torre Eiffel...y no hablo del monumento"?

-No me lo recuerden señores-se molesto la menor.

El italiano entonces se dio cuenta de su error...no había conocido a una bella señorita...no, claro que no, conoció a una malvada francesa.

-Cruella De Vil...-susurro incorporándose con lentitud captando la mirada de las otras cuatro personas, sobre todo cierta oji azul.

-¿Que...dijo?-pregunto Monique parándose desafiante...mientras ciertos amigos rogaban por el bienestar del pequeño italiano.

-Ya veo...tu no eres una bella señorita...eres Cruella De Vil-contesto el castaño devolviendole la mirada ala mujer.

-Me conoce...le felicito, esta advertido-curvo sus labios en una sonrisa...pero sonrisa que irradiaba maldad.

-Señorita, eres cruel y mala-dijo con seriedad inusual en el, pero luego cambio su rostro por una sonrisa perversa-Pero te enamoraras de mi.

Ya ni se que decir de los tres idio...amigos que miraban alterados ala pareja que se miraba con superioridad...Marcello acababa de cavar su propia tumba.

-Oh, ¿es un reto?-pregunto sonriendo con superioridad.

-Tómalo como quieras...te enamoraras de mi en menos de 4 meses, te lo aseguro-le sonrió igual.

-Acepto...¿y si no lo hago, que gano?

-Seré tu sirviente...de por vida.

-_¡MI DIOS/MEIN GOTT/MON DIEU!_-el italiano estaba perdido...nadie, pero NADIE le gana a Cruella De Vil.

La mujer sonrió con maldad ya imaginando a su nuevo sirviente, en cuanto fuera suyo, lo haria pagar por ser tan insolente.

-Me suena perfecto y sat...

-¡Pero!-le interrumpió el oji verde-Si yo gano...seras mi novia.

Monique frunció el seño, ella era una mujer libre y nadie, absolutamente NADIE la tendría prisionera bajo el titulo de "novios".

-Señor...tiene mi palabra de mujer.

-Genial, ahora...¿donde están los otros?-pregunto volviendo a su faceta de italiano distraído mirando a todas partes.

-¿Disculpe?

Miraron a todas partes mirando perplejos la oficina, la ventana estaba quebrada con vidrios en el suelo, un desmayado en el suelo con tierra en la cabeza y una maceta quebrada a su lado, un traumado llorando mientras hablaba por teléfono acerca de un rescate...lo que puede pasar en 5 minutos. Ellos no sabran lo que paso pero ustedes si...los tres no aguantaron la presión en las miradas de los dos jóvenes y optaron por hacer lo mas inteligente...Gilbert se tiro de la ventana ignorando el echo de que estaban el el ultimo piso y el edificio tenia 14 plantas...Antonio escribió una nota de amor a Lovino y tomo una maceta cualquiera estrellandosela en la cabeza y cayendo desmayado...Francis sufrió un colapso nervioso y se puso a llorar en un esquina hablándole por teléfono a su novio pidiéndole que lo rescatara...¿raro, no?.

-...creo que mejor comienzo mañana...

-Tiene usted razón.

-...¿quieres ir a comer pizza?

-...

-...

-Se nota que yo ganare.

_Este vampiro_

_Esta bestia inhumana_

_Debe estar encerrada y nunca __liberada_

_El mundo era un lugar tan sano hasta_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_Yeah!_

-¡TE ROMPERÉ LA CARA EN MIL PEDAZOS MALDITO GABACHO!-gritaba Lovino sacudiendo con histeria y enojo a cierto francés que se desmayaría dentro de poco por tanto agitamiento, mientras Antonio, Feliciano y Gilbert trataban de frenar al desquiciado italiano.

¿Y como se había llegado a esto? resulta que Marcello al llegar a casa les había contado a sus hermanos que había conocido a Cruella De Vil y había echo una apuesta con ella, al momento de terminar escucho las copas de sus hermanos romperse al caer al suelo y viendo a sus consaguineos perplejos. En menos de un minutos, ambos gemelos lo habian tomado por los brazos arrastandolo al auto de Lovino y tomando marcha al bar donde se encontraban ese par de idiotas que se hacían llamar el Bad Touch Trio. Al nada mas llegar, Lovino se lanzo enfurecido sobre el rubio mientras Feliciano reprimía su enojo.

-_Fratello_, matar a Francis no resolverá nada-le dijo preocupado su gemelo logrando separarlo del cuerpo semi-inconsciente del francés.

-Tienes razón...¡Pero ayuda a calmar mi enojo!-se lanzo de nuevo a atacar al francés.

-¡Lovino!-el español logro separar al italiano abrazándolo por la espalda-Lovi, mi amor, Francis no tiene la culpa de esto-dijo besandole la frente.

-¡Claro que la tiene, nadie le manda tener a Cruella De Vil por hermana, es un vampiro, una bestia inhumana!

-Te falto ser encerrada y jamas liberada-menciono Feliciano.

-¡Eso y mas también!

-Oigan, se que es mala pero exageran-opino Marcello.

-¡TU CÁLLATE!-le regañaron ambos gemelos, uno en modo maternal y otro en modo padre azotador.

-E-esta bien-se encogió sobre si mismo asustado...sus hermanos daban miedo si se lo proponían.

Los cinco volvieron la vista al asunto y todos se pusieron a alegar, Lovino de que su hermano hizo una apuesta con el demonio, Feliciano de que firmo un contrato con el peor ser del mundo, Antonio de que no era culpa de nadie, Francis de que como iba a saber lo que paso y Gilbert reclamando que lo miraran.

-¡AL DIABLO CON CRUELLA DE VIL!-grito de repente uno de ellos.

De la nada, la puerta del bar salio volando estrellandose en el rostro de un camarero, mientras por el agujero entraba la dama mas despiadada del mundo...Cruella De Vil...afuera la gente miraba asombrada a tres guardias fisico-culturistas noqueados en el suelo. Monique entro abriéndose paso con la mirada mientras la gente retrocedió por inercia ante la dama dragon.

-Me encanta que hagan gala de mi apodo.

-_¡C-CHIGIIIIIIII/V-VEEEEEEEE!_-Lovino corrió y se oculto detrás de Antonio mientras Feliciano lo hacia detrás de Gilbert.

Monique miro aburrida a ambos italianos que se ocultaban inútilmente, camino con altanería hasta su hermano tirando enfrente de el la placa que tenia en su puerta hasta abajo mientras Francis se volvía a tirar al suelo chillando, desvió la mirada captando la presencia de Marcello haciéndola enojar.

-¡Mi placa!-lloriqueo el rubio.

-Te lo había advertido, querido hermano.

-¡Monique!-claro...ahora tenia a un italiano encima siendo un pesado...

-Señor...roba mi espacio personal.

-¿Puedo robar también tus besos?

-...

_¡Bum!_

-Tiene algo mejor que un beso señor...un rodillazo en sus regiones vitales.

-_¡FRATELLO!_

-¡ASESINA!

-Fue un gusto compartir con ustedes 2 minutos de mi tiempo, pero me dispongo a partir devuelta a mis estudios, solo me presente para devolverle un placa a mi querido hermano, así que mi tiempo se acabo, pero me gustaría verlos otra vez, buena suerte-y así salio del bar pasando por encima de los guardias.

Todos voltearon la vista al oji verde que se iba incorporando de a poco con dificultad.

-Ella n-no lo sabe...p-pero sera mi e-esposa...l-la amo.

Y volvió a desmayarse...todos miraron con lastima al joven, se había enamorado de la peor persona que haya pisado la tierra.

-El mundo era un lugar tan feliz hasta que vino Cruella De Vil-se lamento Feliciano abrazando sus rodillas.

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_Si ella no te asusta_

_No hay mal que lo __hará_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_Verla a ella es tomar un descanso repentino_

_Cruella De Vil_

-¿Te gusta mas la pizza o la pasta?

-Odio ambas.

-¡Malvada!

-¿Apenas se da cuenta?

-¿Que hacen en mi oficina?

Desde hace 10 minutos que Marcello había encerrado a Monique en la oficina de Francis junto con el para tratar de que la oji azul se fijara mas en sus encantos italianos...lo cual no estaba dado resultado por que ya llevaba 3 golpes. Y después de esos 10 minutos, Francis apareció por la puerta sin camisa, el pelo desarreglado y una corbata amarrada en su cabeza...era increíble que todavía se le permitiera la entrada a ese tipo a los antros.

-Mas bien, ¿que haces luciendo así?-le contraataco el castaño.

-Tuve un maravilloso momento con mi amado Matty.

-¿Y donde esta el?-pregunto la chica.

-...no se...

-...

-...

-Tienes 3 segundos para encontrar a mi cuñado.

-Como mandes hermanita-y salio corriendo espantado.

Ambos se quedaron un momento viendo la puerta hasta que la menor sintió como la tomaban de la mano, no, no podía caer en las redes de ese estúpido italiano, se volteo sonrojada pero el otro no la vio por que le atizo su mejor golpe en el rostro.

-7 metros, por favor.

-M-mi bello r-rostro...

El castaño se levanto importándole un comino que estaba perdiendo la mitad de la sangre por la nariz ante tremendo golpe, lo que mas quería era seguir admirando a esa bella muñeca de porcelana con ojos como el cristal y cabellos de oro. Sabiendo que aun así que seria rechazado, saco una rosa de su bolsillo y se la tendió ala chica de lentes que solo frunció seño ruborizada y tomo la rosa inspeccionándola un momento...antes de arrancarle los pétalos de un mordisco y escupirlos en el suelo tirando el tallo ala basura ante la confundida y triste mirada del italiano.

-¿Por que?

-Por que lo odio, señor.

-Sabes...hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-No le garantizo que le responderé-dijo limpiando sus lentes con un paño morado y mirando con desprecio al castaño.

-¿Por que...te dicen Cruella De Vil?

-...-en ese momento, ala menor se le cayeron los lentes de la impresión ocasionando que se rompieran los cristales...no podía decirle a nadie...pues ella nunca quiso ser Cruella De Vil, todos la tacharon de mala por encontrarla sospechosa y por lo tanto culpable...no, no dejaría que la única persona que la preciaba realmente la pusiera bajo el mismo nombre que le puso la sociedad-No es de su incumbencia.

-Claro que lo es, me interesa saber todo de la persona ala que amo.

-Usted no me ama realmente...nadie ama a Cruella De Vil.

-Pues seré la excepción.

-No, no lo es...soy como una araña esperando a matar...todos los niños deberían ser advertidos de mi.

-¿Por que hablas tan mal de ti misma?

-¡Por que eso es lo que soy!-grito fastidiada levantándose y pisando sus lentes al caminar hacia la puerta dando un portazo detrás de ella.

El castaño bajo la mirada dolido...no dolido como cuando su hermano dejo caer una maceta en sus partes privadas por accidente y el se echo a carcajear golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa y cayendo desmayado...ese tipo de dolor no...si no de ese que te da al saber que algo esta mal y no puedes hacer nada por ayudar aunque sea un poco a solucionarlo o mejorarlo.

-Monique...¿que atormenta a tu corazón?

_Al principio creías que Cruella era el diablo_

_Pero después de un tiempo perdió su toque_

_Llegaste a comprender_

_Has visto su clase de ojos_

_Mirándote__ debajo de un roca_

¿Han llegado a casa y visto algo que no deberían de haber visto?...Marcello Vargas si...hasta hace 4 minutos había llegado a su casa e iba a contarle a su hermano de como había logrado sacarle un sonrojo ala mujer de hielo...no es tan tonto para no darse cuenta de cuando se sonrojaba...iba feliz a decircelo a Lovino por que sabia que Feliciano estaría empalagandoze con Ludwig en alguna heladería...los había visto...entonces al abrir la puerta espero encontrarse a su hermano bebiendo vino y gritandole ala televisión viendo la novela de las 4, pero en vez de eso no encontró nada, iba a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas pero entonces, escucho unos ruidos, como...pequeños grititos...curioso por eso...que inocente es este niño...fue a inspeccionar de donde provenía llevándose consigo el paraguas de su hermano...por si acaso...a medida que se acercaba al cuarto de su hermano, los gritos se hacían mas fuertes, hasta parecían...¿gemidos?...no le dio importancia y siguió su paso, ¡Tal vez le estaban haciendo algo malo a su hermano!...¡No! ¿quien lo llevaría a Disneyland, ahora?...armándose de valor, abrió suavemente la puerta de la recamara viendo adentro...y lo que vio no le gusto...la mandíbula casi le llegaba al suelo de lo horrorizado que quedo...haciendo uso de su poco auto control, cerro la puerta despacio, volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta, dejo el paraguas en su lugar, salio por la puerta cerrando despacio...listo, no paso nada ahí...camino hasta enfrente de su casa y se dejo caer en la banqueta...y empezó a llorar...

Dios mio, toda su vida se fue por el caño...le acababan de quitar la poca inocencia que le quedaba...¿como su hermano hacia eso? ¿acaso así nacían los bebes?

Trato de conservar su razonamiento mientras aguantaba las lagrimas y saco un album de su mochila, no es que fuera suyo, mas bien era de Francis que se lo pudo "tomar" desprevenido...no lo robo, simplemente lo pidió prestado sin decirle ni que se diera cuenta...la razón era que en la portada decía el nombre de su adoración: Monique Bonnefoy, era un álbum del francés que había hecho solo de su adorable hermanita...ya quisiera que sus hermanos lo trataran así.

Abrió el álbum sin esperar un minuto mas, quería ver a su amada de pequeña...con lindos vestiditos o incluso en trajesitos...¡Adorable!. Aunque no se esperaba lo que vio dentro...Monique no era linda, tampoco mala, simplemente no merecía aquel titulo...no era Cruella De Vil...en aquellas fotos se mostraba una dulce niña rubia jugando en el agua y ofreciéndole una flor rosa al fotógrafo, que se imagina era Francis, en varias aparecía sonriendo o jugando con las hojas o flores, era una hermosa muñequita de porcelana, tan linda y delicada. Al llegar a las ultimas paginas del álbum, empezaron a cambiar, en aquellas Monique ya no sonreía, le rehuía de la cámara, y en la ultima...estaba llorando. Abrió los ojos sorprendidos, algo había pasado durante ese corto periodo.

Iba a cerrar el libro cuando un papel rosa cayo a sus pies, lo miro intrigado entes de tomarlo y abrirlo descubriendo la letra de Francis, sin duda esa carta estaba escrita por puño y linea del francés, empezó a leerla sorprendiéndose cada vez mas de lo que leía...no podía ser...por eso la llamaban con ese estúpido sobre nombre...todos la creían mala cuando no lo era...en realidad era una dulce flor...salio corriendo sin preocuparle el dejar tirada la carta y abandonar su mochila y álbum en el suelo...tenia que buscar a Monique rápido...necesitaba aliviar su corazón.

Y en esa misma carta, desolada en la acera, relataba la tristeza de cierta francesa por su hermano mayor:

_Monique, perdón por escribir esto pero se que algún día lo leerás._

_Solo quiero decirte...que no tienes el corazón negro...eres una buena persona y lo se por que...siempre te observe mi linda hermanita._

_¿Te acuerdas el primer incidente? ¿cuando se quemo el refugio para animales?, eras tan solo una pequeña de 8 años, siempre ibas todas las tardes a ese refugio y te seguía sin que te dieras cuenta, vi como venias y le dabas regalos a aquel pequeño cachorro que nadie quería por el simple hecho de no contar con una pata, sabia que lo querías adoptar pero mama no nos permitía animales, así que salias ala misma hora y le dedicabas tu tiempo jugando con el y dándole huesos, eres una gran persona, y lo demostraste el día que fuiste decidida a adoptar el cachorro sin importarte lo que dijera mama, eras tan valiente...pero justamente paso lo inevitable...estabas por entrar al refugio, cuando viste a otros niños molestando al pequeño cachorro quemandolo con fósforos, tu rabia corrió de inmediato y le pegaste a esos niños advirtiéndoles que no se metieran con un animal indefenso, pero caso no te hicieron, en venganza dejaron caer todos los fósforos encendidos y te empujaron haciéndote caer el suelo, sin darte cuenta, el fuego llego hasta dentro del refugio empezando a calcinar todo a su paso, en menos de un minuto, toda la gente huía con los perros siguiéndolos por detrás, enseguida buscaste al cachorro que se le dificultaba el caminar y arriesgaste tu propia vida por salvarlo, perdiste parte de tu suéter favorito pero no te importo, estabas por salir del lugar tu sola, quería ayudarte pero la gente no me dejaba alegando que no había nadie dentro, pude verte corriendo asustada y protegiendo al cachorro con tu cuerpo...pero no lo lograste...tropezaste y lamentablemente solo uno de los dos salio con vida...el cachorro murió calcinado...jamas superaste su perdida...y todos te acusaron de su muerte hasta el día de hoy...lo mismo te ha pasado el hacerte responsable de la muerte de nuestros padres...entiende que tu llamada no tuvo nada que ver, fue un fallo del motor...y el hundimiento de aquel barco no lo averiaste tu...nada fue tu culpa._

_Todas las cosas malas que han pasado no fueron por tu culpa, fue la sociedad la que te tomo por monstruo, tu estas bien y ellos mal, nunca te dije que sabia todo esto por que sabia que romperías en llanto acusándote tu sola y no me gusta ver tu carita triste._

_No se como hacerte entender que tu eres una flor entre tantas espinas, eres mi luz querida hermana, no me importa lo que diga la gente por que siempre creere en tu palabra y jamas, pero jamas, dejare de adorarte._

_Perdona el que sea cobarde y no te lo diga de frente, y descuida, no se lo he dicho a nadie, se que algún día volverás abrir tu corazón y cuando ese día llegue, seré la persona mas feliz mi querida hermana._

_Hasta entonces, deseo que alguien pueda reabrir tu corazón, no tardara en llegar, lo se._

_Mis mas sinceros y buenos deseos._

_Francis Bonnefoy._

_Te quiero Monique._

Esa era la verdad y Marcello se encargaría de hacercela notar a esa bella dama de puro corazón.

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_Si ella no te asusta_

_No hay mal que lo __hará_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_Verla a ella es tomar un descanso repentino_

Corría lo mas que podía, ¡¿pero a quien demonios se le ocurre construir un edificio de casi 15 plantas de alto?!, a este paso moririra en cualquier parte del edificio y nadie encontraría su cadáver...destino cruel...pero claro, tenia que estar averiado justamente hoy el maldito elevador...cuando llegara le gritaría acerca de esto a Francis, por mientras su misión estaba clara, ¡Buscar al amor de su vida!, aunque lo llevara ala muerte...esperen...¿morir?...¿tenia que morir?...no, mejor no, tenia que vivir para amar a su hermosa Monique.

Casi lloro...para que mentir...lloro de la alegría al llegar por fin al ultimo piso, lo había logrado, aunque no todo estaba terminado, abrió la puerta de una patada sin importarle meterse en broncas por ese acto, ¿y saben que descubrió?...a Francis...y Matthew...en una posición extraña...¿podía desmayarse?.

-¡Antes de que te mueras...!-le interrumpió el francés-...estamos jugando Twister.

¿Jugando? oh, ya lo veía, tenían debajo una manta con varios círculos de colores.

-...y yo me creía el inmaduro...¿saben donde esta el amor de mi vida?

-¿Tu que?-pregunto el francés aprovechando para meterle mano al canadiense bajo el.

-E-el amor d-de...

-Aah...f-francis...

-...

-Se que te gusta.

-...

-¡F-francis!

-¡Ya parenle, no vine para verlos en plena faena!-grito sonrojado.

¿Le hicieron caso?, No, claro que no, les importo un bledo pero al menos se detuvieron.

-Por cierto, vomite un poquito en el quinto piso, nada grave...de acuerdo, ¿saben donde esta Moni..?...¿pueden ponerse normales? me están traumatizando-pregunto tapándose los ojos.

-¿Mas de lo que ya estas?

-¡Oye!...¿eh?

Al voltear la mirada, se encontró a cierto albino con una tabla en sus manos, claro que era el mando del dichoso juego pero, ¿cuanto llevaba ahí ese tipo?.

-¡Pequeño italiano! ¿que te trae por aquí?-pregunto el oji rojo pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-¡Que estoy buscando a Monique!-grito ya sacado de quicio.

-¿A quien?-pregunto metiéndose un dedo en la oreja haciendo como que no lo escuchaba.

-¡A MONI...!

-Ya, ya, ya..._ich gebe ein fick-_el pálido lo soltó y se fue por la puerta dando vueltas.

Marcello se le quedo viendo hasta que la puerta se cerro de golpe.

-¿Que me dijo?-pregunto al francés apuntando la puerta.

-No quieres sabes, _minuscule__-_imito al prusiano saliendo por la puerta.

Creo...que todo mundo trataba a Marcello como estúpido...al menos Matthew no...

-¿Y ahora que dijo el?-le pregunto al que quedaba.

-No querrás saberlo, _little-_salio por la puerta normal, después de recoger su juego.

...o si.

-...¡NO SOY ESTUPIDOOOOO!

-¡LO QUE DIGAAAAS!

-...

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_Si ella no te asusta_

_No hay mal que lo hara_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_Verla a ella es tomar un descanso repentino_

Triste y sola, nada podía describirla mejor que aquellas palabras, por mas que quisiera que fueran mentira, eran su cruda realidad y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, la sociedad la empujo hasta el abismo del que todavía no podía salir, pero tal vez era mejor así. Se dirigió ala gran ventana de ese inmenso y solitario salón en el que le gustaba practicar ballet, nadie lo sabia excepto su hermano...por que una día la espió y digamos que no siempre el cabello de Francis fue de ese largo...odiaba estar en ese maldito hoyo, pero también odiaba aquel sentimiento que empezó a surgir de su interior...amor...así es, ese italiano lo había logrado...se había enamorado de Marcello en menos de 4 meses, pues apenas habían transcurrido tres. Que ironía ¿no? la dama de hielo le habían derretido su corazón a base de cariño, amor y comprensión...aunque sabia que estaba enamorada, jamas lo admitiría frente a Marcello...primero deja de ser Cruella.

-¡QUÍTATE, ANIMAL DE DOS PATAS!

¿Eh?, acaso ese era ¿Marcello?

-¡MUEVE TU MALDITA CARCACHA, NECESITO VER AL AMOR DE MI VIDA!-se escucho un golpe sordo metálico.

Se notaba que había sacado el carácter tanto de Feliciano como de Lovino. La rubia caramelizada se apresuro a cerrar la puerta para que el castaño no entrara, no podía permitírselo, ahora que habia admitido estar enamorada de el, si llegaba a verlo una vez mas...caería rendida ante el...

Escucho unos pasos dirigirse con prisa hacia la puerta, luego alguien estrellarse contra la pared...había llegado, pero aun así no lo dejaría entrara, no podía seguir entrometiéndose en su corazón...n-no podia...

-¡Monique, abre!

-¡No!

-¡Soy Marcello!

-¡Por eso mismo no abro!

Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron esperar para intentar abrir la puerta...no podía dejar esto así, su preciada dama estaba llorando, tal vez no físicamente pero su corazón lloraba. La mujer se tapo los oídos retrocediendo, no dejaría que ese estúpido italiano siguiera asi, sabia que si lo dejaba entrara terminaría dañandola como al resto de la sociedad ¡y no lo permitiría!.

-Mi amor, por favor.

-¡No soy su amor!

-...

-...

-Rompete.

-¿Q-que?

-Rompe tu corazón...así yo lo reconstruiré y lo haré mio para siempre.

-E-esta loc...

-Lo se todo-la dama abrió los ojos como platos-Y déjame decirte...que la sociedad es una basura...despreciar a tan hermosa chica...es peor que un pecado...

-No sabe...

-¿Como?

-¡USTED NO SABE NADA!-grito enojada dejándose caer en el piso...se estaba desplomando, alguien mas aparte de ella sabia todo.

-Monique...

-¡CÁLLESE, SOLO TERMINARA DESPRECIÁNDOME IGUAL QUE AL RESTO DE LA GENTE!

-Eso no es verdad...

-¡¿NO ENTIENDE?!¡LÁRGUESE, NO QUIERO QUE ACABE PERDIENDO EL APRECIO QUE YA ME TIE...!-se lo había dicho...¿acaba de confesarle lo que sentía?

-¿Es eso?-detrás de la puerta se escucho al italiano reírse-¡Mi amor, jamas podría odiarte!

-¡No mienta!

-Fuera abajo.

-¿Q-que?

_Cruella De Vil_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Cruella De Vil_

_Yeah_

_Cruella De Vil_

_Cuídense__ de Cruella De Vil_

Después de que Marcello dijera eso, se escucho un fuerte golpe y la puerta se vino abajo...maldito italiano impulsivo...¡¿por que demonios tiro la puerta de una maldita patada?!...después de que cayera, se vio al oji verde con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mirando con cariño ala chica sentada en el suelo.

-¡¿Pero que demonios le pasa?!¡Es un desalma...!

-¿Enserio me amas?-interrumpió entrando.

-¿Q-que?¡Yo nunca le dije tal cosa!-grito la chica sonrojada.

El otro camino hasta situarse frente ala francesa arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Se leer entre lineas-le murmuro tocándole la nariz con el dedo.

-¡N-no me toque, desquiciado!-le aparto la mano del un golpe levantándose e intentando huir...pero en esta historia no sera así, por lo que Marcello la tomo de la mano antes de que saliera.

El oji verde la agarro de las muñecas dirigiéndola ala ventana y tomando su rostro para obligarle a mirar atravez del vidrio donde se podía ver un inmenso parque. La dama de hielo intento forcejear pero no sabia que el chico tuviera tal fuerza...rendirse...era su única opción pero no quería aceptarla.

-Mira.

-¡No!

-_Per favore, il mio amore._

¿Que mas daba rendirse?, no era como si muriera físicamente por eso, pero su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Haciendo unos de su auto control, abrió los ojos reflejando su azul mirada en los cristales del gran ventanal...nadie la estaba viendo...no había nadie señalándola o criticándola a sus espaldas...solo a gente disfrutando del día sin despreciar a nadie...sin despreciarla a ella.

-¿Lo ves? por mas que intentes hacerte la fuerte, la gente sabe que no eres mala.

-¡¿Y por que me dicen Cruella De Vil?!

-¡Por que tu misma te lo dices!-a quien jamas creyó levantarle la voz...lo acababa de hacer-La gente quiere ser amable contigo pero tu misma te rehuyes.

Monique abrió los ojos sorprendida...todo este tiempo creyo que la gente la odiaba pero era ella misma quien se odiaba.

-Mira atravez de tu reflejo...¿que ves?

-A sus hermanos bañándose en la fuente del parque.

-¿Que?

Efectivamente, se estaba profanando la fuente, Lovino trataba de estrangular a su hermano bajo el chorro del agua mientras Ludwig intentaba inútilmente de sacar a Feliciano de la fuente, a su alrededor Francis tomaba fotos aprovechando que a los gemelos se les transparentaba la camisa, Matthew se había desmayado, Gilbert solo rompía a carcajadas y Antonio estaba fantaseando con el italiano sureño...esto no se ve todos los días...de hecho, ningún día.

-E-ellos no son mis parientes...aunque mirándole el lado bueno, ¡tengo con que chantajearlos para que me lleven a Disneyland!-chillando feliz.

La oji azul sonrió calidamente...ahora lo veía...fue ella misma la que se engaño tantos años y ahora lo podía ver con claridad gracias a Marcello.

-¿Así se siente el amor?-pregunto inconscientemente.

-Si, y me asegurare de que lo sientas el resto de tu vida.

La chica de dio vuelta dejando ver su sonrisa sincera por primera vez en tantos años, aquella sonrisa que el castaño creyó jamas ver y ahora estaba ahí.

-Perdí.

-¿Como?

-La apuesta, he perdido y como respeto mi palabra de mujer, cumpliré el acuerdo que inculcamos.

¿Se necesita decir algo mas? nah, yo creo que no, Marcello se lanzo feliz a abrazar ala que estaba seguro seria su esposa dentro de poco tiempo.

-Entonces, reclamo mi premio señorita-con una sonrisa.

-Como digas...Marcello.

-¡Me hablaste en primera persona y dijiste mi nombre!-chillo emocionando.

-No se acostum...

Sin dejarla terminar, el italiano ataco los labios de su premio reclamando a su ahora novia...y pensando que anillo de matrimonio darle en un par de semanas.


End file.
